The Gifted Hetalians: The Lost Soul
by Haluwasa2
Summary: Crossover with Percy Jackson Series. Kyana and Korleva are not exactly what you would call normal and things only grow stranger for them when they move from the last day of school to a camp, not quite unlike their school. These two heroes have to learn fast if they are to succeed on their first quest without it being their last! Co-written with Russia Land of Fire and Snow.
1. Kyana Meets a Birdbrain

**Chapter 1: Kyana Meets a Birdbrain**

Korleva Braginski and Kyana Kirkland were definetly considered an odd pair of best friends. They attended Jones Academy for the Gifted in the New York Countryside with other students like them. However, they were a pair of friends who didn't like to follow the usual alliances at school. A Russian and a Brit being friends? That was unheard of in Jones Academy since World War II. Despite all the odd glares, Kyana and Korleva didn't care. Korleva could use a few choice words, but Kyana wouldn't let her.

And, honestly, the two never expected an adventure to literally pop out of nowhere on the last day of school. It started in Senor Fernandez-Carriedo's Spanish class, final class of the day and the girls were on the edge of their seats. Korleva had the eeriest feeling of being watched.

"Please, Leva," said Kyana. "This school is weird, but not that weird. It's probably just my grandfather playing around with his magic again." Leva shrugged, but remained unconvinced.

"Alright, _ninos!_" exclaimed Senor Fernandez- Carriedo. "_En Espanol ahora, por favor!_"

"_Dies, nueve, ocho…"_ chanted the students with their teacher as the seconds ticked down. Kyana began pounding her desk in anticipation and Leva had a huge smile on her face until… _BBBBBBBRRRRRIIIIIINGGGG! _And a huge cheer erupted from the Spanish class.

"_Se diverten, ninos!"_ said Senor Fernandez-Carriedo. "Oh! Anyone who has the next level next year: _Quiero Uds. Leer Ricitos de Oro y Los Tres Osos comienze la pagina trienta y ocho._" There were disappointed groans all around the room.

"_Lo siento, chicos! Adios!_"

"_Adios!" _

Kyana and Leva walked down the hallway, listening to the cheers of excitement from the other students. (One of the other Spanish students yelled, "_Viva el verano!"_) Leva, however, still felt uneasy. Her heritage has a good feeling about knowing when something was up. Their kind had earned them a number of crazed stalkers over the years. Not many, mind you, but you always got at least one per generation. Kyana banged her should into her friend.

"It's fine," said Kyana. "Besides, aren't you supposed to go home with your grandfather and a couple of your cousins for a few weeks?"

"I was supposed to last year too and then I ended up at your house," replied Leva.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Kyana chuckled.

"It's not, but it's not Russia with _Dedushka_," said Leva. "Has your grandfather offered to take you to England?"

"Not yet," said Kyana. "I think I annoy him."

"You are one of his happier, more carefree descendants," her Russian friend commented.

"Meh, it's okay," Kyana said with a giggle. "I probably couldn't eat there anyway."

"You once ate fish fingers covered in house sauce, honey mustard, and pepperoni."

"Shut up." Kyana was smiling despite her words. However, a look of horror washed across her face. "Bleedin- I forgot my textbook !"

"Hurry!" exclaimed her friend. "Senor F-C probably will leave to go see Professore Vargas soon!" Kyana nodded, handed Leva her books and dashed off.

Now Kyana had her fair share of strange since she got her invitation to Jones Academy for the Gifted. But her life was about to get stranger. She had arrived just in time. The handsome Spanish teacher was just closing up and had Kyana's textbook in his hands. He was going to give it to her grandfather and since the two didn't get along, Senor F-C was glad to see her. She was walking along with her teacher, who was heading to Professore Vargas, the Italian teacher. When they reached the room, Kyana waved good-bye and turned the corner.

After doing that she immediately rubbed her eyes. There was a man standing there with a visitors' tag on his chest. He had short light brown hair and he wore slacks. The man was looking at himself in a window, his head moving right and left like a pigeon. Kyana leaned a bit, despite her growing eye irritation and saw that the man's nametag read 'Birdbrain' in the handwriting of Headmaster Jones.

Now, Jones Academy rarely had visitors, especially on dates where the students were unaware. And Jones Academy never had visitors called 'Birdbrain'. Was this senior prank? No, Kyana realized; that was yesterday when all of the teachers' underwear had somehow ended up on the flag poles in place of the nations' flags that were usually there. So, who was this peculiar guy?

"Um, excuse me, Mister…Birdbrain?" she called out, getting closer. However, suddenly the man began to melt away. Whatever was bothering Kyana's eyes was going away and she could now see clearly a lion with an eagle's head, cooing at himself in a window. There was a griffin in her school. There was a griffin in _her school. _

Her question was lost as the griffin's head snapped up. Its head cocked left then right and Kyana stood frozen with fear. Kyana screamed at the top of her lungs at the same time the griffin screeched like it was being struck with a javelin. Kyana finally began running, calling for Senor F-C and Professore Vargas. The long dagger-like talons were reaching out to bat her to the side. The brunette Brit could see them in her peripheral vision when someone jumped out of nowhere and the griffin cried out in pain.

The girl's eyes shot straight to the left to see a boy with black hair in an old aviator's jacket, much cooler than the one Headmaster Jones always wore, and a skull ring. In his hand, a black dagger was protruding from a handle, but the boy grasped it so tight, it could have been part of his hand. He lunged at the monster again. But instead of attacking, the boy slid under the griffin and reaches out for Kyana's hand with his empty one.

But the griffin's paw swatted the boy to the side. He landed into the lockers and fell down to the floors with a loud thud. Kyana screamed and rushed out, trying to get to the injured boy. The griffin blocked her path and squawked so loud it should have woken the dead. '_Stupid Birdbrain,_' she thought as she backed up, the griffin stepping closer. Suddenly, an arrow shot out from behind her and hit the griffin square between its eyes. It screeched in pain.

"_Bastardo!" _yelled a voice from behind. It was Professor Vargas, holding a bow and notching another arrow. "Leave the d**n student alone!" Senor F-C came running out of the Italian room with his battle ax.

"Leave this to me, Lovi~!" he exclaimed, as he rushed toward the griffin, spinning the ax with incredible skill. The griffin screeched, stepping back. It opened its wings intimidatingly, but an arrow shot through one and it cried out in pain. The boy's eyes were opening as Kyana rushed to him, finally able to avoid the monster. Despite the griffin screeching, her and the boy's eyes met, her own bright green with surprise and his stormy and twinkling with either madness or genius-maybe both- and shared a nod. Kyana grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"Get back," he instructed. Kyana backed herself up against the now dented lockers.

The boy ran up behind and jumped on top of the griffin, who reared like a horse. Senor F-C slashed at the griffin's chest almost swiping off his nametag. Professore Vargas continued to shoot arrows at the beast. The griffin was barely crumbling under the three fold attack. Kyana looked for something to throw at it; she would still be staying back. Senor F-C was dodging claws now that he could barely swing with his ax.

"Hey!" yelled a voice. "What's going on here?"

"Headmaster Jones!" Kyana yelled back, scrambling over to the school's owner. "I got attacked by that griffin and and and-."

"Hey, calm down," said Headmaster Jones, "I let him in." The entire battle fell silent. Birdbrain closed his wings and the boy sat calmly on top of the feathered beast. Senor F-C let the tip of his battle ax go to the floor. Everyone just stared at Headmaster Jones. Finally, the silence was broken by a very angry Italian teacher.

"You did WHAT, Hamburger-B*****d?!"

"Let the griffin in!" said Headmaster Jones. "It looked so sad outside and I'm the hero, so…I'm giving him to Iggy!"

"It attacked his granddaughter," said Senor F-C, bluntly.

"Why the Tea-B*****d?" angrily questioned Professore Vargas.

"Go, go, Gryffindor?" offered Headmaster Jones. The boy slid off the back of the griffin as Professore Vargas erupted into scolding expletives at Headmaster Jones. He walked over to Kyana, who smiled.

"Thanks…for saving my life," she said.

"They helped," he muttered. "Who are you?"

"Kyana Kirkland," she replied. "You don't go here do you?"

"No," responded the boy (although he was really a teen around Kyana's age).

"Did Headmaster Jones let you in too?"

"Uh, no. A sleepy guy with a bunch of cats did."

"Oh-Mr. Karpusi."

"Look, I need to find my friend," said the boy, "And you should come with me."

"YOU!" yelled Professore Vargas. The boy pointed at himself. "Don't' act f***ing stupid! Yes, you! What's your name?!"

"Nico DiAngelo." A rare proud smile washed over Professore Vargas' face.

"An Italian," he said. "_Sei__qui per il suo__?"_

"_Si_," replied Nico.

"_Half-Sangue_?" asked the Italian teacher.

"_Si, Signore._"

"_Muovetevi lungo._ And now you, Hamburger-B*****d! A griffin!?"

The boy took Kyana's hand and led her away from the angry Italian. "We need to find my friend Grover. He's probably with your roommate. Do you kno-?"

"He's where?!" Kyana interrupted in distress. "Oh dear…We need to hurry! Follow me!" She called back to Nico as she ran off down the hall.

_**End of Chapter… **_

Russia and I own nothing but the plot! Updates will be every other Friday! Please review guys!

_**Translations:**___

_Spanish___

**En espanol ahora, por favor-**_In Spanish now, please_

**Quiero Uds. Leer Ricitos de Oro y Los Tres Osos comienze la pagina trienta y ocho**-_I want you all to read Goldilocks and the Three Bears starting on page 38. _

**Viva el verano!**-_Live the Summer!_

_Russian_

**Dedushka-**_Grandfather_

_Italian_

**Sei****qui per il suo** – _Are you here for her?_

**Si- **_Yes _*note should have accent over i*

**Half-Sangue-** _Half-Blood_

**Muovetevi lungo-** _Move along_

GOOGLE TRANSLATE WAS USED FOR ITALIAN AND RUSSIAN


	2. Leva Makes Dikaya Koza Kotletly

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than I said it would guys. We have the story in a notebook so I have to type it up from there and I was busy not just on Friday (when I normally type it up), but all weekend. So it should be not this Friday, but next Friday you get an update. Also, this probably would have gone up early today, but Russia and her sister found the straw that broke the camel's back and I spent quite a bit reading Act 1 of Homestuck. Woo hoo. Anyway, we don't own anything blah blah blah. Translations at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Leva Makes **_**Dikaya Koza Kotletly**_

As they turned onto the hall with the girls' dorms, Nico asked breathlessly, "Why are we running?"

"Leva doesn't like surprises." Before Kyana could continue, they heard the yelling.

"_Izvrashchenets! Eto to, chto proiskhodit s polzet , kak vy_!"

"Agh! Help me!" came a pained cry.

"Grover!" Nico yelled in concern. When they got to the room there was a boy with curly hair curled up on the ground. Standing above him was a girl with long brown hair holding a baseball bat marked with streaks of blood.

"_Izvinyayus'!_" she demanded in fury.

"Leva, what do you think you're doing?!" asked Kyana while taking the bat away from her violent friend.

"This pervert was creeping in out room. He must be punished," replied the Russian.

"Pervert? What did he do?" Nico asked in disbelief.

"I found him in my room, sitting on my bed when I wasn't here. It was suspicious and there have been too many Belaruses for me to just let him stay." At this, Grover started to explain himself.

"I figured Nico would find you both first and I could just stay here until you came to pack. I didn't know I'd get assaulted with the force of Ares."

"Hades…She's that strong?" asked Nico, a tad frightened.

"She's the lead hitter on the baseball team," said Kyana with a shudder.

"Well, I guess Clarisse will have a new friend," said Grover darkly.

"If you're not a pervert then what are you doing here?" asked Leva.

"Have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?" began Nico.

"Yeah, Mr. Karpusi taught use about them last year," said Kyana, recalling her teacher's unhealthy relishing in the promiscuity of the myths.

"Well, they're real. We usually don't tell people like this, but it was difficult enough to get into this schiil, and impossible to blend in, so we are supposed to take you with us." Nico braced himself for the horde of questions.

"What do you mean they're real? Are they just sitting above a mountain in Greece?" questioned Kyana, disbelievingly.

"Not exactly…Olympus moves with the leading nation. Right now, it's in America," explained Grover.

"Um, okay, but why is this relevant?"

"And why do we have to come with you?"

"Well, not to say you aren't safe here, because you are, unlike most other schools. But your homes aren't safe. You have to come to camp with us. It's better protected."

"Why only us?"

"Yeah, I'm sure there are others that need more protection than Leva."

"Well, I can see where you would think that but the thing is you two are half-blood," Nico informed them.

"…Half-Bloods?"

"One of your parents is one of the Olympian Gods," said Nico. Leva started laughing and Kyana just stared in shock.

"This is wonderful," laughed Leva. "Let's go ask Vice Headmaster Beilschimidt for permission to leave."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked a suspicious Grover.

"I'm certain he'll understand," replied Leva.

* * *

"And we need to go as soon as possible," concluded Leva. She had explained the previous events to the school's German vice headmaster.

"Alright, it will take two two buses and a subway ride to get to the camp. Here are bus tickets and you will have to buy the subway tickets yourselves," answered the level-headed blond.

"Thank you, sir," chorused Leva and Kyana. As they turned to leave with the tickets, he stopped them.

"Be careful, girls. Listen to your guides. They know what they are doing."

"We will, sir," said Leva.

"And we'll come back in the fall," added Kyana.

"I hope you do. Now go and pack your things, Your grandfathers will see you off in a little bit."

* * *

_**In the Dorm Room…**_

"Did we have to lock them out?" asked Kyana.

"Would you rather I beat the perverts again? We have to pack underwear. I didn't think you would want them watching that." Kyana went red when her friend said that and nodded vehemently.

"So why were you so excited to go to a summer camp?"

"I've been running out of excuses for my mother. She's been very insistent that I come home, but now I don't have to," explained Leva with a smile.

"Oh, speaking of mother's I should probably let mine know so she doesn't freak out."

"I'm sure Professor Kirkland would deliver a letter for you." After they finished packing a backpack each, they let the boys back in. Leva and Nico attempted to bandage up Grover while Kyana wrote a quick letter explaining to her mother what had happened.

"Guys, this isn't working. They're mostly bruises," said Grover with a sigh.

"How many times must I apologize!?"

"It doesn't matter. Kyana's done with her letter and we have to go."

"One of the Apollo kids can fix me up when we get to camp."

"I'm surprised," said Nico as they left, "That your teachers could see through the Mist."

"The what?" Kyana asked.

"The Mist is what keeps normal people from seeing monsters, demigod weapons, stuff like the griffin." Kyana and Leva laughed awkwardly and Nico and Grover looked at them strangely. What was so funny? Well, by Kyana's eyes, he could tell it was nerve-wracking; the girl was like an open book of emotion.

A clock bell rang that it was the top of the hour. Kyana began running, "Hurry!" she called, "My grandfather's British and he hates tardiness!" Soon, the other three were following her pace if for no other reason but to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

_**Translations:**_

**Russian**

_Dikaya Koza Kotletly-_Wild Goat Cutlets

_Izvrashchenets! Eto to, chto proiskhodit s polzet , kak vy_!- Pervert! This is what happens to creeps like you!

_Izvinyayus'- _Apologize

DISCLAIMER: GOOGLE TRANSLATE USED FOR TRANSLATIONS


	3. Kyana and Leva Screw Genetics

**Chapter 3: Kyana and Leva Screw Genetics**

The group arrived outside the school where two men were standing. One was a short blonde with bushy eyebrows and green eyes. The other was tall, with purple eyes and silver hair. He wore a creepy smile and a white scarf despite the heat. But weren't the girls' grandfathers supposed to be seeing them off? The blonde looked at his pocket watch.

"Right on time," he said, pleased, in a heavy British accent.

"Hullo, Grandfather," said Kyana, suddenly in a British accent too, which caught Nico and Grover off-guard.

"Дедушка," said Leva smiling and giving a respectful head nod. The man with the scarf, who Nico assumed was her grandfather, put his hand on her shoulder proudly.

"Ты самая специальная моих детей, Korleva." He said, "I have a gift for you." Leva's eyes widened in surprise and anticipation. He reached into his brown trench coat and pulled out a scarf, much like his own but a bit smaller.

"A scarf!" exclaimed Leva. "Thank you, дедушка, thank you!" She gave her grandfather a big hug before wrapping it around her neck.

"It's June…" said Grover, in disbelief that she would do something so ridiculous. Suddenly, with a malicious look in his eye and a childish smile, the large man pulled out a faucet pipe.

"Is there a problem, little goat man?" he said looking down at the smaller man.

"No!" he yelped before running onto the bus.

Meanwhile, Kyana and her grandfather were having a far more awkward time. They were both sort of smiling nervously and it was almost painful for Nico to watch. Both went to talk, but when they saw the other open their mouth, being the polite Brits they were, told the other to speak. Kyana cleared her throat and gave her grandfather that look. His lips pursed as he realized that he had forgotten what he was about to say.

"Uh… be careful out there," he told Kyana. "Demigods are hunted by monsters quite terribly, and with your ancestry, well, you know."

"Of course, grandfather," she replied. "I hope to make you proud."

"Right, right, of course you do," said her grandfather, rushed and nervous. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his colleague give his granddaughter a scarf.

"Um, well, here…" Out of his pocket, he pulled out a bag of roast chicken flavored Walker's chips, and handed it to her. "For the, uh, for the road."

"Ah, yes, thank you grandfather," replied Kyana. "I'll see you in the fall, then."

"Yes, alright, then," he replied. "Best be on your way." Kyana nodded and got on the bus, Korleva and Nico following. The bus driver closed the door and Leva stuck her head out the window.

"До свидания, дедушка!" she called out.

"Goodbye, Grandfather!" Kyana added. "See you in the Fall, Professor Braginski!"

"You too, Mr. Kirkland!" shouted Leva. The girls sat back down in their seats, Leva smiling happily. Kyana let out a stressed sigh and opened her bag of Walkers.

"Anyone want a crisp?" she asked.

"Hey, it's ok, da," Leva said trying to consoling. "He's not scrutinizing you anymore. You grew up in New Jersey. It's a chip." Kyana laughed and popped one in her mouth.

"At least it's my favorite flavor!" she said through crunches.

"And you," said Leva turning to Grover. "My дедушка is not one for name calling. Not with lies. Now why did he call you a goat boy?"

"How did he know?" asked Grover, slipping off his cap, showing his two little horns.

"TUMNUS!" exclaimed Kyana.

"No!" snapped Grover. "He's a faun! They're Roman, it's different."

"The only thing that's different is the name," muttered Leva.

"That's not important," said Nico. "Why are your grandparents like twenty?" The girls shared a look. Nico could tell Kyana was nervous again. They began whispering to each other, tossing in Spanish words at random. They nodded in agreement and let out simultaneous sighs.

"Our school isn't so different from your camp," said Leva.

"I think I know why our teachers can see through the Mist. Some of them like to brag about being equal to the gods," Kyana told them. "They are the personifications, the literal embodiments of countries."

Nico and Grover sat quietly for a minute. This was a new one. They were used to helping new demigods get over the shock of realizing who they actually were, but they had new appreciation for how baffling that kind of news can be. Personified countries? But they were in America right now… And all those teachers had names that were definitely not countries. Nico tried to wrap his head around it. That Professor Vargas had spoken to him in Italian. Kyana said he was an Italian teacher. But, Nations?

"…What?" he finally said. "I mean gods, but the countries are people?"

"Like, how many?" asked Grover.

"I haven't met all of them but most of Asia and Europe, and North America," said Leva. "There are also a couple states and cities, and we can't forget General Winter. And there are micronations too but were always told not to talk to them. So pretty much all of them."

"Di immortals," sighed Nico. "So how do they have kids?"

"Um… the usual way I guess… we don't really like to think about that."

"No I mean do they have DNA or how does that work?"

"I guess," said Kyana. "They pass on traits and stuff and some of them think of themselves as siblings but we aren't really related to anyone other than our grandparent or cousins."

"But that's how the gods work," said Grover growing more confused.

"How do you guys even exist?" asked Nico. "I mean don't you have like half the DNA of a normal person?"

"Screw genetics," said Leva. Kyana nodded, finishing her chips.

"Screw science in general," she added.

"So, who did we meet exactly?" said Nico changing the subject.

"Professor Vargas is the southern half of Italy, but everyone calls him Romano. Señor Fernandez-Carriedo is Spain. Headmaster Jones is America. Vice headmaster Beilschmidt is Germany. And my grandfather, Arthur Kirkland is England." Kyana rattled off.

"And my дедушка, Ivan Braginski, is Russia" Leva said proudly.

"But they're personifications of the countries who live in those countries?" asked Grover.

"It's not a perfect system."

"Can they… die?" asked Nico.

"Um… They can dissolve," answered Leva. "But if their influence is still around, they have a tendency-"

"HEY, KIDS! THIS IS YOUR STOP!" yelled the bus driver to be heard over the air conditioner and other passengers. Leva covered her friend's mouth as she started to apologize profusely. The four got off the bus and started walking towards camp.

* * *

**Russia note**  
**Leva: and this is what happens when Kyana delegates the typing to me.**  
**Kyana: I was busy!** **(And then I took my good, sweet time posting this. Whoops. I blame Homestuck.)**  
**Leva: we know. It's ok. So yes, all is explained and Grover is in shock**

_**Translations**__**:**_  
_Дедушка_- Grandfather (Russian)  
_Ты самая специальная моих детей, Korleva¬_- You are the most special of my children, Korleva.  
_До свидания_- Goodbye  
_Di immortals_- general swear word _(Kyana: It means The Immortals or something. Pretty sure it's Greek.)_


	4. Nico's Monster Blood Hound

**Chapter 4: Nico's Monster Blood Hound**

After the kids were filed off the bus, they began walking through New York City. Nico pointed out Mt. Olympus on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. Kyana giggled about how they were basically floating on top the tall building. Nico informed her that it was mainly the Mist blocking it from being seen on the outside.

"I want a hot dog," said Kyana as they passed by a stand.

"You just had a bag of chips on the bus," Nico said.

"But a _New York hot dog_," Kyana argued back.

"Kyana really likes food," said Leva. "It's a good thing she runs a lot." Her friend playfully slapped Leva's arm.

After a deliberation, they all agreed to get hot dogs and a veggie burger for Grover. Kyana ate her's readily, covered in mustard, relish, and onions. They reminded her of her mother's, whose letter she had put in the school mailbox rather than give to her grandfather. All of the countries liked their children well enough, but they played favorites sometimes. Kyana wasn't exactly a model British citizen: she was loud mouthed, outspoken, hyper, and easily impressed. (Sarcasm she had, however, sarcasm in boat loads.) Quite easily, her grandfather was drawn away from her.

Korleva, meanwhile, was one of her grandfather's favorites. The scarf around her neck was proof of that. Sometimes, Kyana found herself jealous of that piece of her friend's life, but she scolded herself harshly when she did. Leva had a nowhere near perfect life and Kyana had the most awesome mom ever. Her mom easily made up for anything wrong with her grandfather.

As they finished their meals, they tossed the trash and began walking towards the subway. Grover bleated quietly and Kyana turned to him, "What's wrong?"

"I smell monsters," the satyr told her. "Far away. I think…I think the scarf's been keeping them away."

"Dude, enchanted scarf!" Kyana said, high-fiving her friend.

"But how are the monsters finding us?" asked Nico.

"What if…what if they're looking for you?" offered Grover. "I mean, Leva's the one wearing the scarf and Big Three smell is stronger than any other godly smell."

"Big Three?" echoed Kyana.

"We'll explain on the subway," said Nico as they walked down the steps to New York's favorite underground transportation. Without a problem, they got their tickets handed in and boarded the subway. They all sat and looked around. The monster smell was stronger now, but Grover didn't think they were in danger quite yet.

"Alright, spill, Nico," commanded Kyana.

"Yeah, what's the Big Three?" asked Leva.

"The Big Three are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades," he explained. The girls nodded, understanding why.

"Are you…one of their children?" asked Kyana.

"Yeah," he replied. "Son of Hades."

"So, you can, like, talk to zombies and stuff?" asked Kyana, her face quirking up brightly. Nico's lips didn't upturn at Kyana's comment. His face remained straight.

"Are there more Big Three Children?" asked Leva. "I mean, Zeus had a lot of lovers."

"No," said Nico, "There are only three- Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and me."

"Nico DiAngelo, Son of Hades," said Kyana, who moved next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Color me impressed." Nico furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Why are there so few though?" asked Leva, "At least, in children of Zeus."

"World War II happened," answered Nico. "It was a war between the children of the Big Three and it was decreed that they couldn't have demigod children anymore."

"We hear _a lot _about WWII in our school," said Leva. "That's actually the reason they opened the school to grandchildren and great grandchildren, as well as to children of the Axis nations-it was a cultural unity move." Nico and Grover nodded.

"So they all broke the rules?" Kyana said.

"All except Lord Hades," hissed a voice. A sharp faced woman sat down next to them.

Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wore a skirted black suit with white pantyhose and black high heels. Her nose was pointed and beak-like and her teeth glistened when she smiled. Leva looked her right in the eye, but she gave Kyana the shudders. Whoever the woman was, she an air of commanding fright surrounding her.

"Alecto," hissed Nico, quietly, "What are you doing here?"

"You were supposed to return to the Underworld," said Alecto. "When you did not meet us, we began to search."

"I decided to help Grover pick up some demigods."

"Is she the monster?" Leva whispered to Grover.

"Yeah," he replied. "One of the Kindly Ones." Leva recognized the name her mythology teacher called The Furies.

"Are you a monster?" asked Kyana, bluntly. Leva looked at her friend with great aggravation.

"Yes, sweetie," replied Alecto, visibly annoyed.

"And you smelled out Nico?" she continued, with true innocence.

"Yes," the Fury replied, not knowing what the girl was getting at.

"So…are you like Nico's monster blood hound?"

Nico-with speed faster than light-pulled Kyana back, away from Alecto's wrath. The servant of Hades bared her fangs at the pigtailed girl, who clutched Nico's sleeves in fright. Alecto's skin was turning leathery and black and her suit was melting into her body. Thankfully, the monster calmed and settled herself down before anyone of the subway really noticed.

"No," she finally said, threateningly. Kyana gulped and apologized profusely for her mistake, still not letting go of Nico's sleeve out of pure fright.

"Um, Miss…Alecto?" asked Leva, with respect. "What did you mean Hades didn't break the rule?"

"Young Nico," she replied, "Is not of this time."

"You're older than you look?" asked Kyana.

"I'm from 1940," Nico told them, sadly. "Zeus killed my mother and my father had Alecto put my sister in I in a hotel that kept us young." Kyana gave Nico a hug.

"I'm sorry about your mom," she said. "And your sister. There are only three, you said." Nico was caught off-guard by the hug and only nodded. Leva laughed.

"Kyana's a touchy-feely person," explained the Russian. "She is always giving people hugs."

"Great," said Nico, curtly. "Let go now." Kyana released.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Like how you don't even care how he's from 1940," said Grover.

"Countries for grandparents," Leva reminded him. The subway reached their stop and the group got off. Nico stared at Alecto as they stood at the bus stop.

"I'm going to make sure that Kyana and Leva make it to Camp Half-Blood safely," he told her.

"Alright, then," she said, not at all pleased. Alecto walked away into a back alley and disappeared into the shadows. They heard her transform into her true form and as the bus pulled up, they saw her flying away against the sun.

"By the way, Kyana," said Nico.

"Yeah?" she asked as they loaded up onto the bus.

"You were right about the monster blood hound thing,' he said. Kyana erupted with laugher as they took their seats on the bus.

_**End of Chapter...**_

**Kyana:** What's this? I got a chapter out on time? WOOHOO! No translations this week!


End file.
